The present invention relates to an electromechanical device for activating a rotating post that moves the leaf of a swinging door on a vehicle, especially a mass-transit vehicle, with an electric motor that activates the column by means of an intermediate worm gear, whereby the motor outtake shaft is coupled to the worm-gear intake shaft and a worm wheel is coupled to the worm-gear outtake shaft, which activates the rotating post.
Electromechanical activating devices of this type are preferred for moving the leaves of swinging doors in busses and trolley cars. One problem that occurs is that the activating device, which is usually mounted above the rotating post, cannot occupy much space because of limitations on the overall height of the vehicle. Another problem that occurs especially in relation to electromechanical activating devices with the aforesaid characteristics is that it must be possible to open the door manually in an emergency, meaning that the rigid mechanical coupling between the motor outtake shaft and the worm-gear outtake must be disengaged at some point to facilitate opening the door. The accordingly necessary additional components on the activating device must of course also occupy little space while remaining extraordinarily reliable.